Shut Me Up
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Post-Gungrave:OD. Juji x Oc, hinted Grave/Brandon x Oc. Full summary inside. M for Language, fight scenes, and *ahem* sex. There I said it.


**Shut Me Up**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Massacre**

**Theme Song: Sonne - Rammstein**

**Summary: **_This story is set just after the storyline from the game, Gungrave: Overdose._ Juji and Billy have left the company of Mika, Grave, and Spike after defeating the Carsarone family and finally destroying seed for good. But now they've run into another problem. There is another Deadman after them... or should I say... Dead_woman_? Massacre is her name and murder is her game.

**XXX**

Juji swung about and snarled. No matter where his blade was or where his gun was pointed he never seemed to be able to hit his aggressor. Billy was busy trying to hit them too, but was having no such luck. He only managed to destroy the tile of the street near his Deadman companion.

"Damnit, RB! Watch what you're doing! You're gonna get me killed!"

"Sorry, Juji. But this guy's faster than either of us!" Suddenly, their attacker stopped and stood in the shadows and hissed angrily.

"I'm no man!" Billy instantly put on his charmer face.

"Well... little miss, why don't you introduce yourself then? And why's a little girl attackin' us?"

The girl stepped out of the shadows and snarled.

"My name is Massacre... and I'm no child!" She attacked Juji again. Damnit! He couldn't see her, couldn't sense her... was she a female Orgman? No... He didn't smell seed on her. But he could tell by the way she attacked him that she was no child.

"Ugh! What the hell's a Russian girl doin' here anyways?" She stopped attacking for a while.

"I'm here to kill you. You're Sosome... right?" Juji stopped.

"S-Sosome? No... My name is Juji Koname. And that's RB."

"Well, he's not Sosome, because Sosome's not a ghost. He's the man who made me."

"Your father?"

"No!" She hissed. "Since you're not Sosome, I've no use for you!" She made to leave, but Juji was able to grab her arm. "Let go of me!"

"No. Not till you tell us who the hell this Sosome is and what the hell you are!" Billy came up to them.

"Now, now, Juji... that's no way to treat a lady."

"Can it RB. I want answers, girl, now!"

"Sosome is to me what your creator was to you... a hated man who made you what you are." Juji was taken aback.

"No... you CAN'T be..."

"Oh, but I am." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I... am a Deadman... but I'm a woman." She tore her arm from Juji's grasp only to find herself pinned between him and the wall.

"I know you're a girl. Now I get why you can fight so well... You see... I am a Deadman too." She gasped.

"No... there are no more left! Sosome-"

"Sosome had nothing to do with me... or Grave."

"Grave?" Her voice was a whisper. "Do you mean... Beyond the Grave?" Juji nodded.

"Now... You're comming with us."

"NO! LET GO!"

"Not until you tell us _who_ Sosome is. You've told us what he's done." Juji dragged the girl along with him by her arm.

"Look... Sosome is the one who headed the Necropheliac Program in Russia. He created me and my brothers... I'm the only female who 'lived'." Juji listened to her. "That is all I know."

"Heh. that'd better be all." He threw her to the ground. "Now... get the hell out of here, bitch!" She scurried away, hissing angrily.

"Juji... you need better people skills."

"You need to shut the fuck up, RB."

**XXX**

Massacre hissed angrily. How dare he call her a bitch! It wasn't her fault she mistook him for Sosome! They both had silvery hair and wore weird glasses. Come to think of it... the man hadn't even mentioned her eyes.

As she passed, she looked into a pane of glass and snarled. Her eyes... she had no pupils, no iris... they were pure white. She had long red hair that contrasted them harshly and fell just past her shoulders. Again she snarled. Her hair was what really made her stand out, along with her accent. But it couldn't be helped.

With not another glance, Massacre hurried along her way, slinking silently along the broken road to the town.

**XXX**

Billy glanced down at Juji's shoulder. The man had taken quite a hit from the girl's wicked kunai. The three slashes it left were deep and oozing blood fast.

"Grrrrr... that bitch!"

"Calm down. Maybe if we run into Grave and Mika again, she'll patch you up in a jiffy!" Inwardly, he cursed. He could do nothing for his friend.

"Grrrr... Shut it... I don't need their help." The blind Deadman laid his head back against the wall. "RB... What did that girl look like?"

"Awww... She was mighty perty! Looked real cute and young."

"I mean her face, hair, eyes... things that could pick her out in a crowd."

"Well... she did have hair like blood. Never seen anyone with that color before. And her eyes... were pure white like yours."

"So she's blind? No wonder she mistook me for that Sosome-who-ever."

"I don't think she's blind... I think it's just a defect of her bein' a Deadman and all." Billy turned to look down the way Massacre had let. "She really is something else."

"Yeah... well, we need to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about staying here after meeting that girl."

**XXX**

A dark shade watched the two men as they walked down the other way opposite the girl. The girl was the target... but no one ever said he couldn't kill the other Deadman... Right? A sharp grin crossed a young man's face.

"Soon, my dear Massacre... Soon we shall meet again."

**XXX**

**Authoress Note:** Okay... so how was it? I just started playing Gungrave: Overdose, and I loved it! The only thing is... there are no Juji x Oc stories in the Gungrave category here! So I'ma make one! There will probably be a lemon later and slight Grave x Oc. Enjoy.


End file.
